Night Patrol
by We luv Shonen Ai
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto didn't like cemeteries. He hated them. With a passion. A deep one. A SasuNaru twoshot. Fluffy. Rated for pottymouthed Naruto and events in second chapter, it's a very diluted lime. I should get a pottymouth bucket for him and others.
1. The cemetary

**A Sasu-Naru two****-shot. Not much else to say.**

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto didn't like cemeteries. He hated them. With a passion. A deep one. He couldn't believe he was stuck with Sasuke, Sakura and Lee on night patrol in a _very_ large cemetery with tomb stones shaped like angels, but in shadows, looked like something incredibly sinister. And why did it have to be night patrol? In fucking Winter?! When the nights were longer and darker and _colder_. Speaking of cold it was bloody freezing in the graveyard. As cold as death.

'_Stupid, stupid, _stupid_ Uzumaki!_' Naruto thought. '_Why did you have to go and think that?! Sasukes right, I really am a Baka._'

Naruto shook his head as if to rid himself of that thought and the fear.

"Scared?" a quiet voice whispered in his ear. Naruto jumped a foot into the air and let out a tiny squeak. He turned and came face to face with a smirking Uchiha. He then chose to look for Sakura and Lee, to see if either of them came to his aid. But he found them gone.

"Where-" Naruto whispered.

"They went to search the other side of the grave-yard." Sasuke said. His voice seemed unnaturally loud in the creepily quiet grave-yard. Naruto flinched. Not just at the volume in his voice but the way he so calmly said 'grave-yard'. Naruto started shivering. It was so god damn cold!!!

"Wow," Sasuke said, a little quieter than he did before. "The Dobe is so scared he's shaking."

"No! I'm not! Anyway, everybody has to be scared of something."

"Really?"

"Yeah! So what are you afraid of then Oh-So-Calm-Pretty-Boy?"

"That's Mr. Pretty-Boy to you. And I'm not everybody."

"Don't I know it." Naruto whispered. Sasuke stiffened a little. But pretended he hadn't heard.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing." Naruto turned as he said this, but as he put his foot down, he stepped on a twig and it made a loud snapping noise. Naruto squeaked again and flew backwards and attached himself to Sasukes waist, shaking very badly and quietly whimpering. Sasuke gasped silently at the contact. Half because of the surprise, but the other half was because of how cold Naruto was. The guy felt like he had been shoved into a freezer. When Sasuke looked down at Narutos face, he noticed his face had a terrified look on it and his lips were turning blue.

"Oi. Dobe." Sasuke whispered as he gently removed Narutos arms from his waist and knelt down beside him. He held Narutos wrists in his hands. "Are you _really_ that scared of grave-yards?" Naruto still had his eyes closed and gulped back a couple of sobs that were coming.

At that moment, the wind chose to blow through the branches on the trees nearby, making really eerie noises. Narutos eyes snapped open and he flung himself at Sasuke again, now full out crying. With the blow of the body throwing itself at him, Sasuke fell back and landed on his (very nice, may I add) rear, so that Naruto was curled up in his lap and clutching his shirt, as if he would be ripped away soon and drenching Sasukes shirt with tears.

Sasuke hesitantly put his arms around Naruto, still feeling how unbearably cold he was. If it was unbearable for him, Naruto must be feeling much, much worse. So, with one arm still around Naruto, Sasuke pulled his large, woollen cloak off and grimaced from the loss of warmth. He carefully wrapped the both of them up in it and made sure every part of the freezing teen was covered, except for his head. Naruto still needed to breathe after all.

Sasuke just then noticed that Naruto didn't seem to be crying that much anymore. Occasionally, there would be a sniffle or a small whimper from the younger nin, but that was it.

They seemed to be sitting there for only ten minutes, before Sakura and Lee came back. Sakura draped in Lee's cloak too. Sakura gave Sasuke a knowing look, and he returned it, which made he blush and glance at Lee.

"Our shift is over. We can go home now and get out of this terrible place!" Sakura said in a relieved voice. Lee put his arm around her.

"I'll walk you home! Sakura-san."

"Chan. Sakura-chan." She corrected him as they both walked away.

Sasuke looked down at Naruto. He was asleep. Sasuke let out a little smile. The Dobe was even cuter when he slept. He hated to do it, but he would probably get the brunt of it if he didn't. So Sasuke shook the blond lightly, trying to get him up. Naruto wouldn't comply. Sasuke shook a little harder and even whispered his name a few times, but when he finally got a response, it was "don't...want...t...move...stay...with...me." and Naruto clutched even tighter to Sasuke.

He was a little surprised by this, but wasn't annoyed. Now he could stay the night, with Naruto at his place, and when asked, he could just say Naruto didn't let him go.

"Fine Dobe. Have it your way. I'll stay with you." Sasuke smiled and stood, with Naruto still sleeping in his arms and the cloak still draped mostly around the younger of the two.

Sasuke notices that dawn had just started to crack, so that Sasuke could find his way out without tripping and disturbing Naruto. Sasuke walked towards Narutos apartment. He had never actually been there before and was very surprised by the size and _state_ of it. It was shabby and rundown, with obscene things written onto the door and walls and horrible words written in spray paint. There was no way he was going to bring Naruto back into _that_. It was disgusting and Naruto didn't deserve it. He deserved so much better.

So Sasuke brought Naruto back to his place, where they slept side by side, holding each other, in Sasukes bedroom.

* * *

**There will be a chapter two here! And it's continuing from that night onward and what happens the next day, but not right now, cuz it's eleven p.m. and I was up early this morning. Maybe tomorrow?**


	2. Comfortable?

**I am so, so, so, sorry about not updating, but when I said that I would upload tomorrow, I forgot that the tomorrow was a Monday! Sorry. If you want anymore fluff, go to BlackRoses13 ' s 'Sick Day'. We wrote it together, but she forgot to mention that. That is the only SasuNaru thing she is writing. Most of what I have on my accou****nt is written by the both of us too.**

* * *

_Naruto felt so__ safe and comfy. There was someone strong and warm holding him securely, gently lulling him to sleep by his breathing. He felt himself being shaken, but he refused to regain consciousness. Naruto then heard his voice being called by a far off low masculine voice and he also felt himself being shaken more insistently._

_Something tugged at Narutos mind, trying to bring to the surface why that voice sounded like he had known it for most of his life and the familiarity of that touch. _

"_Fine Dobe. Have it your way. I'll stay with you." That was the last thing he remembered before his mind went into sweet oblivion._

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself in a room he had never been in before. He looked around and found a picture of Team 7 hanging on the wall across from the bed. Next to it was a picture of two adults, both with black hair and black eyes. The man looked startlingly like Sasuke. Naruto knew then, that they were Sasukes parents.

'_But what am I doing in Sasukes house, and in his bed, no less._'

Naruto turned and saw the other side of the bed was empty. He put his hand over and felt the side of the bed. It was warm. That must have meant that Sasuke had slept beside him and had only gotten up a few minutes ago.

As Naruto tried to get up he noticed that his skin felt clammy and his body felt heavier than usual.

"It took you long enough to wake up." A voice said from the doorway. Sasuke was standing there fully dressed.

Naruto tried to speak, but found his vocal cords didn't want to be used. This was made very clear by the stabbing pain that went through his throat every time he tried to talk. He grumbled and put a hand to his throat.

"Throat soar?"

Naruto nodded.

"That's probably because you decided not to wear a coat last night, during our shift at the grave-yard, Dobe."

Narutos face paled a little at the mention of the cemetery but soon covered it up and tried to shout back, but he forgot he couldn't speak, and trying to shout only resulted in hurting his throat even more. Sasuke sighed and handed Naruto a packet of wrapped up sweets.

Naruto looked confused. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "They're lozenges, stupid."

Naruto still looked confused. Sasuke let out a frustrated sigh. "Throat soothers."

Realisation dawned on Narutos face as he took the soothers from Sasukes hand. As their hands touched they both felt a jolt of electricity run through their veins and something jump and fizzle in their stomachs. Of course, one was much better at hiding his blush than the other.

While sucking on the soothers, Naruto averted his eyes from Sasuke and looked around the room. He only now noticed how big it was. There was even a bloody massive plasma TV in there with two single sofas and one three seater. They all looked extremely squishy and comfortable. Only when Sasuke sat down in one of them, did Naruto look away. He then felt something bounce against his already throbbing head. Naruto looked down to see a small notepad with 'Sasuke Uchiha' printed on the bottom of it. Naruto looked up as another thing hit his head, though considerably lighter. It was a pen with the Uchiha fan on it. Naruto looked at Sasuke, now very confused.

"I can't read minds. If you want something you're gonna have to write it down." Sasuke said as if explaining two plus two to an over-emotional toddler. Sasuke turned around and turned the TV onto the music channel, turning up the volume. Sasuke felt something hit him in the head also, a few seconds later. He picked up the offending object and unravelled it. It was a piece of scrunched up paper from the notebook. It said.

'_Then turn the goddamn music down! My head is killing me, bastard!_'

Sasuke turned to see Naruto glaring at him while lying back down in the bed. Sasuke smirked and turned off the music channel altogether, cutting off Linkon Park, and turning on the DVD player. The DVD that was in there was X-Men. Sasuke turned the TV onto mute and put on the subtitles. He listened to Narutos breathing until it evened out.

He glanced back, just to make sure. Yep, Naruto was sound asleep.

"So, I'm guessing I won't be cleaning this room for a while." A female voice from the doorway said. Sasuke turned to see his housemaid and sister-figure, standing by the doorway.

"Tomoko, go away." Sasuke said. Tomoko held her hands up in defence.

"Just asking." She turned to leave but turned back around. "Do I still get my paycheque?"

"Tomoko, please. Just leave me alone. I'm trying to figure something out right now and your voice is giving me a headache."

"Said the one with Linkon Park up so loud, I could hear it in my living quarters, which are at the very back of your back garden, may I add."

"Tomoko," Sasuke said threateningly.

"Okay, okay, I'm going, jeez." And she started to leave but stopped "One more thing, if you're confused, just remember this. Love is rare. Take it in any form it comes." With that she left, closing the door a little more loudly than Sasuke would have liked.

Naruto jumped slightly in his sleep, but just rolled over and mumbling something about a "sauce key". Sasuke looked over at Naruto and noticed that his face was very red. He put his hand to Narutos forehead and felt it burning. Sasuke was about to leave the room to get a damp cloth, when he spotted a bowl of cold water and a cloth in it, with a note next to it in Tomokos writing.

'_Take it. For him._' Sasuke realised the double meaning of this note and let a small smile slip through his cold mask. He placed the damp cloth on Narutos forehead, and Naruto stopped fidgeting. Sasuke sat on the bed beside him, just looking at him, lost deep in thought, contemplating what Tomoko had said and what he had felt when he had carried Naruto back from the grave-yard. It was so confusing.

Sasuke was so deep in thought, he didn't notice Naruto shift and open his eyes. Sasuke still hadn't noticed that Naruto had woken up, when he got off the bed and sat back down on the couch watching the TV again.

"Sasu-" Naruto tried to whisper Sasukes name. But that tickled his throat, which resulted in him coughing very roughly. Feeling as if he was tearing his throat and chest out and further heightening his headache. He only vaguely was registering his team mate behind him in the bed, rubbing circles on his back and holding him close.

When the coughing subsided, Naruto immediately reached for the throat soothers, feeling like his body was becoming heavier, as if his muscles didn't want to be used. The soothers were gone. He felt something move behind him and turned to see Sasuke still behind him and holding the soothers out to him. Naruto took them with a shaky hand, as he felt it used up too much energy to try and stop it shaking. He popped one into his mouth and leaned back into the warm chest behind him, as he was too weak to motion for Sasuke to move.

If Naruto had had the energy to turn back, he would have seen the healthy blush on Sasukes cheeks.

'_Crawling in my skin,  
These wounds they will not heal,  
Fear is how I fall,  
Confusing what is rea-'_

Sasuke picked up his phone that was ringing.

"_Getting a little closer?_" Tomokos voice came out of the phone.

"What, are you spying on me or something?"  
Narutos head perked up a little.

"_No, I was bluffing. So you are closer?_"

"None of your freaking business!"

"_Emotionally or physically?_"

"What?"

"_Are you closer to him emotionally or physically?_"

"Like I said, none of your bloody business! And if you don't leave me alone, I'm cutting your paycheque."

"_That may have worked three months ago, but not now._"

"Are you literally incapable of staying out of other peoples business?"

"_Yes. Deal with it._"

"Oh, so you want to know how I deal with it?"

"_How, so?_"

Sasuke hung up, turned his phone off and threw it onto one of the couches across the room. He looked down at Naruto who was pretending to be asleep with his head lying back on Sasukes chest, trying to pretend also, that he hadn't been listening in on the conversation. Sasuke leaned his head down so his lips were millimetres away from Narutos ear he also didn't fail to notice the blush that was ghosting over the tanned boys cheeks.

He whispered "Stop pretending to be asleep, Naruto."

Naruto didn't respond.

Sasuke sighed "Don't make me shout in your ear."

Narutos eyes snapped open and glared at Sasuke as if to say '_you wouldn't dare_'

"Yes, I would. How much did you hear?"

Naruto raised his eyebrow and pointed at his throat. Sasuke reached over to get the notebook and pen. The movement reminding the two of them, how close they were. But they either ignored it or didn't care anymore. He handed the stationary to Naruto who wrote down something and handed it to Sasuke.

"_All of it._"

"The part of me talking, or the both of us."

"_Some of the other person, all of you._"

Sasuke smirked. "Well of course all of me. You were practically inches away. But the other person on the phone was Tomoko. She works here and lives at the very back of my garden. It is pretty far away, actually."

"_Isn't she one of your fan-girls?_"

"No. She said something to me before, what was it? Um...'I love you, but like a brother or a pet fish. I mean, I'd cry if I had to flush you down the toilet, but I wouldn't want to kiss you!' I think she nearly threw up when she mentioned 'kiss me.' I can't be that bad!" Sasuke laughed a little.

Naruto didn't respond for a while. He seemed to be contemplating something. Eventually he wrote something down on the paper and handed it to Sasuke without looking at him.

"_What's going on with us?_"

Sasuke could tell by the posture Naruto was holding, he was anxious about Sasukes response. It took a minute or two for him to realise what Naruto meant by this.

"You're talking about how...comfortable...we are around...each other?"

Naruto nodded, albeit slowly and it was small, but it was still a nod.

Sasuke was silent for almost a whole minute and Naruto was tensing up, starting to fear he had ruined everything until...

"I don't know, but I'm not very problemed by it."

Sasuke tensed a little also, waiting for Narutos response, but was relieved when he felt Naruto relax and melt into his embrace.

Sasukes eyelids began to get heavy and he just vaguely, registered Naruto pull the quilt over him.

* * *

When Sasuke woke up, he could feel a warm body beside him sitting up. He opened his eyes and saw that Naruto was sitting up in the bed, wearing one of Sasukes shirts and flipping through the channels. Sasuke also registered that Naruto was gently running a hand through Sasukes hair and his own arm was thrown over the blonds' stomach. Naruto didn't seem to mind in the slightest.

Sasuke decided to milk this situation for all it was worth and tightened his hold on Narutos stomach and pulled himself closer. Naruto didn't seem to notice and Sasuke had just settled down when a quiet, hoarse and slightly cracked voice said "Comfy?"

Sasuke stiffened a little but relaxed and just nodded his head slightly, against the area where his face was. This just happened to be the place above Narutos hip.

"Good." Sasuke smiled at this response.

They stayed like that for a while, until Sasuke felt Naruto move next to him, lying down. He felt Naruto move closer to him, seeking warmth and, perhaps for another reason.

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked straight into Narutos. Naruto looked right back. They were moving closer and closer to each other, until they were mere centimetres apart. In the others eyes, Sasuke saw want and desperation and maybe just a hint of fear. Bracing himself, Sasuke closed the gap between them. When their lips met, it was like fireworks had gone off in their heads. It felt so right, so satisfying. Their eyes slipped shut as the kiss became less innocent with tongues and bodies pressed up together.

All too soon they broke for air and looked at each other again, blushing heavily. Sasuke pulled Naruto closer and gave him one last kiss on the forehead and settled down to sleep.

'_Of course,_' Sasuke thought '_this means that I'll be getting throat problems tomorrow, but..._' Sasuke looked down at Naruto, who was sleeping on his chest '_...I could get used to it._'


End file.
